Many network architectures allow a first party (e.g., a first computing device, a first entity, a first company, etc.) to link to content that is owned, managed, and/or administered by a second party (e.g., a second computing device, a second entity, a second company, etc.). For example, in the Internet (e.g., the World Wide Web (WWW)), a first party may provide a link (e.g., a hypertext link) to content of a second party. Because content/resources on many network architectures (e.g., the Internet) may have a universally addressable identifier (e.g., a uniform resource locator (URL), a uniform resource identifier (URI), etc.), any party may create a link to the content of the second party.